


A Gift Tells A Thousand Words

by Cleargemshipper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas gift, Friendship and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleargemshipper/pseuds/Cleargemshipper
Summary: A simple Christmas gift to someone who is an uber Guzma fan...albeit a bit belated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allkindsofYES](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allkindsofYES).



> ((I know this isn't an Asagao Emblem update but I promise I didn't forget about it I've just been super swamped with schoolwork so please give me some time!))
> 
> A Digital Gift exchange, in which I was the Secret Santa of @allkindsofYES on Twitter. And, since they liked Guzma a LOT, I decided to do a little pandering to them. I hope that, despite this being uploaded late and it sitting in my draft folders, this makes that person a very happy camper!

To: @allkindsofYES

 

—————

 

“Now, Guzma! Can you not feel that you are one with nature? That you are one with your Pokèmon?”

 

“C-can it, Old Man—ugh, Master! I can’t f-feel anything because of this dumb s-snow!”

 

Guzma, shortly after hollering at Kahuna Hala, let out a loud sneeze, as he grabbed his bare arms and pulled them closer to his body, shivering and sniffling like a Cubchoo. The Former Leader of Team Skull, after being rescued from Ultra Space and battling the current Champion one last time, found himself back under the tutelage of his Master, Kahuna of Melemele Island: Hala. Of course, the Kahuna thought that it would benefit Guzma by recognizing the bond and trust in his Pokemon by taking him to a place to focus and become one with nature.

 

In short, Hala had taken Guzma to Mount Lanakila while he worked to be one of the Elite Four members, knowing that Guzma would probably make an attempt to flee from his Master at a given point.

 

“My boy, I have offered you countless things but you insist on refusing them.” the Kahuna said gruffly, gazing at the young adult in front of him almost as if he were reprimanding a small child. 

 

“Well, I don’t n-eed your s-stinkin’ charity! I’m the human f-form of wrath and destruction itself! T-this don’t bother old Guzma! Guzma stuttered as a retort, pressing his arms further into his body and rubbing his hands furiously against his arms desperately trying to warm them. Hala sighed, “In order for you to actually progress, you’ll have to drop this act of being a big bad guy. Maybe getting hypothermia will knock some sense into you.”

 

“W-What?!” Guzma cried in anguish, staring at the old man in disbelief, “Y-you w-w-woudln’t!”

 

“I have duties as an Elite Four member to handle, and handling a stubborn brat is not on my list. You won’t move until you are able to click with nature and understand your Pokèmon better.” Hala said, before briskly stepping away into the Pokemon League to handle some challengers who wished to go up against the Champion.

 

Guzma grit his teeth. “That dumb kid is the reason for this all. If SHE didn’t come, then maybe I wouldn’t even been freezing my bones out here! So wack…” The Champion, Moon, who was at least 16 years old, was the reason why Guzma was in the position he was in. The girl had come from seas away and thwarted every plan and every action Team Skull made. Even at the Aether Foundation, she still was determined till the end, even rescuing Lusamine from Nihilego’s corruption after awakening the Legendary Pokèmon that allowed her and Lusamine’s daughter to travel to the Ultra Space and save them.

 

“Stupid girl and her stupid Pokèmon and her stupid good heart and…” Guzma grumbled, looking at his Golisopod and Scizor, who were seemingly unaffected by the cold, but worried for their master. Guzma smiled, albeit weakly as the cold assaulted him, “Ya guys know big bad Guzma is gonna be okay.” Scizor and Golisopod acknowledged their trainer’s words, standing closer to him to help keep Guzma warm, something the Former Team Skull Boss was happy about. Could this have been the bonding Old Kahuna Hala was talking about…?

 

“Guzma, is that you? What are you doing out here in the cold?”

 

Guzma stiffened, looking in the direction of the voice, obviously feminine and soft, but filled with concern that made him feel embarrassed.

 

“M-Moon? What’re ya—?”

 

“I just finished a Title-Defense battle against some Youngster, so I’m was off to heal my Pokèmon. But Hala told me to check on his pupil…I suppose that’s you?” The young teen asked, a frown replacing her usual cheery smile.

 

“W-well…What’s it t-to you?! Doesn’t a Champion have better things to do t-than pity someone?” Guzma retorted, regretting being so harsh towards the girl. Apparently, she was unfazed by his comment, but her frown still remained on her face. “Well, I’m glad it WAS you, because, um, well…”

 

The Champion looked away, showing a look of embarrassed before it faded into determination. “It’s Christmas Season, and I wanted give you this.” She quickly shoved a large cube box into the adult’s hands, watching his face contort into a look of shock as he held the box. “Y-you got ME a gift? But…I didn’t get you nothing…”

 

Moon shook her head, “You don’t need to get me anything at all.” Guzma frowned, “But I thought you only gave gifts to people ya liked…like the Old Man’s grandson or Ms. President’s daughter…Why me?” Moon smiled, “Because you’re wrong. I DO like you Guzma.”

 

The adult stiffened once more, a blush spreading across his face like a wildfire. ‘How can she say that so boldly?!?’ Moon continued, making eye contact with Guzma’s reddened face as she spoke, “Yes, you were the boss of Team Skull and yes, you did attempt to bring Ultra Beasts into the world as Lusamine’s helper, but…it doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, Guzma. You act all tough to scare people off, but I know that deep down, you’re a wonderful and sweet guy, who cares about people despite trying to maintain a reputation of being this big bad guy. Former Team Skull grunts, and even Plumeria and Gladion, said that in moments, you were a really nice guy. People may label you as a troublemaker, and maybe they’re right, but I know for certain that there’s more to you than that. Because you’re a nice man, Guzma. And people care about you, despite what you may say and think.”

 

Guzma gaped, speechless as the impact of the Champion’s speech barraged him, tugging at his heart strings. He would’ve cried, most definitely, but at least not now. It would probably make Moon feel bad if she thought she said something wrong. “K-kid…” Moon smiled, “This is the only time I’ll get to see you before I head back to Kanto with my Mom for Christmas so we can spend it with our family, and I even got Gladion to come along so Lusamine and Lillie can see him and have a Christmas together as a family again. So…I hope you have a great Christmas, Guzma.” The girl scribbled something down on a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the Former Team Skull Boss, “It’s my number, so if you ever wanted to talk to me, you can. We’re friends after all, aren’t we?”

 

Guzma was still speechless, but unconsciously nodded, having been affected by Moon’s words marginally. As the Champion quickly said goodbye so that she could go to the Pokèmon Center, Guzma watched as her figure faded into the distance, until he could no longer see her. Looking down at the box, he smiled, before carefully unwrapping it. From inside the box, were a pair of gloves, a scarf, and a jacket, all black. The scarf was hand knitted, and the gloves and jacket came from a set together. But what caught Guzma’s eye was that on the back of the gloves…

 

…Was a small skull, adorned with santa hats. Tacky, but it brought a bright smile to Guzma usually dour features.

 

As he slipped the jacket, scarf, and gloves on, he reflected on the girl’s words carefully, brushing his gloved fingers over the piece of parchment with elegant writing of her Pokègear number on it. Scizor and Golisopod looked at their trainer in content, and, for a second, they could’ve sworn they saw Guzma crying.

 

As Guzma quickly shoved the paper into his jacket pocket, he gave a smile, a genuine as he looked back off into the distance.

 

“Thank you again, Moon…And…Merry Christmas…I guess I can see why Kukui thought you were so special, after all this time….”

 

The End


End file.
